Unintentional Thoughts
by KC-Ket
Summary: "It was unintentional, really. Regina had no idea how it happened. One minute they were arguing and the next they were blown apart by their combined magic." SwanQueen Spoof.


**SUMMARY:** "It was unintentional, really. Regina had no idea how it happened. One minute they were arguing and the next they were blown apart by their combined magic." For the Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Spoof.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Regina or Emma, or any other character from Once Upon a Time, and this makes me very sad. SwanQueen is my OTP in OUaT unless Regina decided to visit me. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately. Suing me will accomplish nothing.

**PAIRING:** Emma/Regina

**SPOILERS:** Set after Cora is defeated.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** At this stage it's a one shot. For the Femslash Bingo Challenge of 2013. Prompt: Spoof.

* * *

**Unintentional Thoughts**

It was unintentional, really. Regina had no idea how it happened. One minute they were arguing and the next they were blown apart by their combined magic. She could only surmise that were was some kind of accidental spell-casting mixed in. She sat up and looked to the other side of the room where Emma was doing the same.

_Ow_, Emma rubbed her arm. _How did…. Oh, wow, she actually looks kinda hot with her hair all mussed like that._

Regina's eyes went wide as she stared at Emma.

_Cut it out, Swan. She'll notice you staring_. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me?" Regina gasped. "You did this!"

_Did I?_ "I didn't do anything," Emma claimed. _Shit, what did I do?_

"Oh Gods," Regina muttered. She stood up and looked as if she was about to say something, but thought better of it. She walked away from the blonde and out the door.

_Damn, she looks pissed. _Emma grinned, _hot and pissed._

* * *

_There she is_.

"Crap…"

"Hey Regina," Emma smiled as she took a seat next to the once-again Mayor.

After the dust settled from defeating Cora, which Regina played an integral part in, she was assigned to Mayor again. Snow was doing a terrible job and Charming was even worse. Besides, Emma missed the deadlines. Not that she'd ever admit that.

"Finished your paperwork so soon?" Regina gave a mock-surprised expression. "Or are you wasting tax-payer dollars as usual, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma grinned, "All done. It's on your desk." _You weren't there so I came to find you. _"Decided to reward myself with lunch."

"I see."

"Hey, um," Emma rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly unsure, "can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick. I have paperwork to go over." Regina started gathering her things.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Regina paused only slightly, "Why would you think that?"

"You get me to leave Henry with your receptionist, you're never there when you tell me to drop off paperwork, and right now you're looking at the door like you want to run."

Regina didn't know how to explain that yes, she was indeed avoiding Emma. Nor did she know how to clarify that Emma's almost constant voiceless compliments were going straight to the brunette's head, and that she may have been starting to like the mother of her son. "Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan. I am simply a busy woman. Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Regina heard the inner dialogue before she heard the knock. "Come in," she grumbled. "Something on your mind, Sheriff?"

_Come on Swan, it's not hard, just ask the silly question._ "Um…" _What's the worst that could happen?_ "When did you need those reports by?" _Idiot! That's not the questions!_

"Tomorrow, at 3:30. You can bring them when you drop Henry off with Susie."

"Have dinner with me tonight."_ It was supposed to be a question…_

"Excuse me?"

_Try again, like you rehearsed._ Emma cleared her throat. "Regina, will you have dinner with me this evening?"

Regina just stared at her. She knew this was coming. She had heard Emma think about it for weeks when they briefly crossed paths. But she didn't think the woman would actually do it!

_Oh, crap. Her eye twitched._ Emma started backing away. _Tactical retreat._ "I'm just gonna go… do those reports…"

"Emma, wait."

_Did she just call me__…?_

"Miss Swan," Regina corrected herself, "I usually eat at 6pm. I trust this is an appropriate time for you?"

Emma slowly closed her mouth and nodded mutely. _Oh my god._ "Yeah. Yes. Definitely. I'll pick you up at 5:30." She turned around and slammed into the closed door. She turned and smiled sheepishly, "I'll see you then."

Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's retreating form and voice.

_She said yes! Yes! Shit, what am I going to wear?_


End file.
